Resistive touch panels are inherently nonlinear in response. For example, a user touching a touch screen with their hand or a stylus touch-pad pen may contact the touch screen in a specific two-dimensional point. As a result, the touching may produce an output result that does not match the exact location touched. Fabrication methods inevitably provide slight inconsistencies in the resistivity across a given axis of a touch panel.
Despite the intent of a single plane of a two-plane panel to be linear in one-dimension per plate, inconsistencies may occur in the direction of the axis orthogonal to the intended location touched, which, in turn, may cause coupling of the error in the direction of one axis to the error in the direction of the other axis. Such coupling and other undesired effects may produce an output that is not representative of the intent of the user of the touch pad.